Camp of Hearts
by Cheriru Shii
Summary: Students of Twilight Town along with Hollow Bastion take a school field trip to Camp of Hearts for a week. But with Heartless broken out lately, what will Roxas, Sora and their friends do? Many yaoi pairings, possible yuri. M for later chapters.
1. A Bus Ride

(Note: Here's my first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction, so be gentle with me, please. This is a new account, yes, but I've had another account in the past here. There will be quite a few pairings in this little plot, if all goes well, so here's hoping that I don't make too many typos. If I do, please, PLEASE, let me know. I'm shaky with the hands, and I may accidentally add, or subtract, a few letters from things. My mind's a bit off, too, so I may repeat a few things. Let me know about that, too. Anyhoo, let's start this show, shall we?

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters in this story. I'll only say it once. Got it?

Ah, and WARNING: This fic may contain the following:

- obscene imagery

- lemon/lime

- a love triangle (I may. . .)

- fluff (Which I know you guys love.)

- profanity

- the immense explosion of a few bear-like Heartless

- other things to come.

Well, enjoy!]

Roxas, along with half of the other class, jerked forward, the only thing saving them from impacting the seats in front of them being the seatbelts that they were force to wear. Some, however, had not followed the rules of seatbelts, and either hit their head on the low ceiling, toppled to the floor, or jerked forward, earning themselves a mouth-full of leather from the seat in front of them. A few people mumbled complaints of 'What the hell was that!?' and 'Ow, that hurt. . .", and much to his surprise, Roxas laughed, along with select few who had their seatbelts on. One of the unlucky rule-breakers happened to be Sora, sitting right next to Roxas. When he crawled back into his seat, having rolled to the center aisle of the bus, he met Roxas' laugh with a scowl.

"That wasn't funny. . ." Sora murmured, finally fastening the buckle to his seatbelt and rubbing the side of his head tenderly. Roxas examined the rest of the people on the floor or rubbing their heads.

"A bus isn't a safe place to be, Sora," Roxas reminded him, before taking a glance out the window. They had been driving nonstop for two hours now. He wanted some space for a while.

"Lately, neither is Twilight Town," Sora retorted, crossing his arms, "with all the Heartless appearing again, but do I wear a seatbelt then?" Roxas rolled his eyes. Sora had a point. But no matter the case, Sora was never safe.

"Hey, Roxas, where are we going again?" Roxas looked for the voice, and found a pair of green eyes lurking from the narrow space between the twin seats in front of them. He sighed.

"We're going to Camp of Hearts, Demyx," Roxas droned, keeping his gaze from the excited little orbs that Demyx called his own eyes. Demyx frowned, and moved his gaze to Sora.

"I don't understand, Sora. Why is the School going _camping_?" Sora shrugged, and let a grin creep across his face.

"Maybe this is a conspiracy! They're looking to make us miserable." Demyx chuckled at the joke, but he could feel a frown tugging at his lips.

"This month we've studied about the Amish, Sora. Our principal said that he wanted us to have a taste of the Amish lifestyle. . ." Both Sora and Demyx looked around the bus to find the source of the soft voice, but chatter was everywhere, and no-one had their eyes on the two of them. Roxas propped his head on his fist, and looked to the seats across from them.

"At least someone pays attention in class, Zexion." The other two's eyes went to a sweep of silver hair hiding the face of a reading Zexion.

"Amish? Then that means no technology!"

"Precisely," came a half-hearted reply of Roxas. Demyx clutched his head, gritting his teeth, as if in pain. Sora, however, kept his cool.

"Don't worry, Demyx! It's not like they'll check our bags."

"I don't trust them, Sora." Sora's smile faded. He unbuckled his seatbelt once more, and leaned forward as he saw the beckoning look in Demyx's eyes. He got closer to the narrow space.

"Why? What's wrong?" Demyx looked down as he reached into his hoodie pocket. Sora craned his neck to see what was going to appear from within that pocket. As Demyx withdrew his hand, an iPod Video, and a sleek, silver MP3 Player appeared in his hands. Sora suppressed an awed whistle. They both looked expensive. Seeing that Sora had found his treasures, Demyx hid the music players back into his hoodie pocket, and placed himself back into the narrow space.

"I just don't trust them, Sora. What if they _do_ search our bags? They're bound to find my stuff!" Sora returned the lament with a smirk. Demyx raised an eyebrow at the gesture, but said nothing, knowing that Sora would have something to say.

"If you find the need to hide something, just come to Roxas or me!" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "We made secret compartments in the material of our bags, where we keep stuff, and not even Mom knows we have stuff in there!" Demyx's mouth was slightly open when he had heard this. He grinned a Demyx grin, and turned around in his seat as he heard foot falls approaching them. Sora scrambled to put his seatbelt back on as he saw Principal Xemnas casually patrolling the aisle. Roxas raised his head, making at least a bit of acknowledgement to his Elder as he passed, to which the principal nodded lightly in greeting.

"Suck-up," came the teasing sing-song voice of Sora when the Principal was out of earshot. Roxas rolled his eyes, and stared out the window at the endless trees that past the bus past.

"I would much rather prefer being a suck-up than an idiot student whom the teachers automatically blame for everything," came his response. Sora laughed, and followed Roxas' gaze.

"Yeah, you're right. That'd really suck, whoever would be like that." Sora paused, and suddenly his eyebrows knit, and he sent Roxas a glare more frigid than Professor Vexen's. "Hey, are you talking about me!?" Demyx burst into a round of laughter, while Roxas only smirked a bit, until he heard an odd noise. Roxas looked outside again, and began to see the trees in front of him moving by the bus slower by the second. He looked to his companions who now saw that something was amiss. Before Roxas and the others knew it, the bus was completely stopped on the side of the road. Only a moment of silence followed before concerned murmuring erupted from the bus. There was the sound of someone's throat being cleared, and everyone's eyes were on the person at the front of the bus, piercing yellow eyes boring into each of the students before him as he spoke with a superior, booming voice.

"Boys, girls, and teachers," began Principal Xemnas, "as you all have figured out, the bus has stopped. This reason of this is because the bus has run out of gasoline." This sentence was said with a bit of a sigh. "However, we will not be waiting for support. The camp is but a half-mile up the road. Instructions will be given to you by Mr. Luxord, so pay attention!" The principal took a seat, and allowed room in the aisle for a new man.

"Children! Am I audible?" came the British accent of Luxord, as he took out a piece of paper. There came the murmur of affirmative as he asked his question. Sora sank lower into his seat and looked to Roxas, as the two of them knew well that Sora wouldn't be able to keep up with Mr. Luxord's vocabulary. He promised that he would translate for Sora when the speech was over. When sections of the bus were called to stand up and exit the bus, Roxas filled his brother in.

"He wants us to be prepared to get a sheet of paper from Mrs. Larxene as soon as we leave the bus. And keep up with it. It has our room numbers on it. We'll unload the bus of all of our luggage, and we'll hike the rest of the way to camp. Simple, right?" Sora took on a concerned look.

"Uh-huh. . ." he agreed reluctantly, to simply keep his mind off of having to carry all of the unnecessary baggage he had carried to school with him that morning.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Sora," said Roxas. "Just think about it. I'll bet Kairi and Nomine brought twice as much junk as you did." Sora sneaked a glance at the two girls toward the back of the bus, and the hidden pouts they took on.

"Yeah. . .that's true. I think all of the girls did that." Roxas and Sora exited the bus, and each received their paper. They lingered to the side of the crowd around the mountain of luggage to examine their room number, comparing to other people they would have to room with.

"Look's like we're both rooming with. . .Demyx. . ."

". . .and Axel."

"Leon. . ."

"Cloud, and Zexion!" Sora chuckled. "Boy, Zexion's gonna hate life this week, with the roommates he has!" Roxas shared the chuckle, and the two made their way through the mountain of luggage, finding all of theirs before beginning he journey to camp.

(Note: This chapter's boring. If you're thinking that, I personally agree with you. But I have to start somewhere. Hopefully when they all get to camp, this story'll kick off a bit more. Thanks for reading so far. Please, read and review. I love review. See you next chapter!)


	2. A Long Walk to Camp

(Note: Yes, It's taken me an unnecessary amount of time to finish this chapter, but. . .well. . .nope, I don't really have an excuse this time. Hope you guy will forgive me! And hope this makes up for it. I had to get a little creative, see, so I hope it's not too descriptive that it's boring. I certainly don't want that. Anyhoo, here ya go.)

Roxas craned his neck, stretching the sore muscles of his shoulders and upper back, as he began to see the closest form of civilization arise from the hills the class had been hiking, and jabbed his slumping brother in the rib.

"Hey, look. A heartless," was his casual remark. Sora clicked his tongue lazily, and shifted his load on his shoulders impatiently.

"Not in the mood, Roxas," came Sora's half-hearted response. Roxas' lips curled up slightly, as he turned his gaze to Demyx, who grinned goofily, and tackled Sora to the ground suddenly. Sora's eyes became alert as the Keyblade appeared his hands. When he focused on Demyx's face, his surprised eyes turned to ice. Demyx recoiled as he saw the look, and got off of him. Sora got to his feet curtly, Keyblade disappearing into thin air. He sent a deathly glare toward Roxas, who shrugged it off. He was use to it.

"What the hell was that for!?" he yelled at both of them, earning himself a chuckle from each of the students.

"Quit complaining, Sora," said Roxas, as he pointed in the direction of the civilization. "We're nearly there. Only a few more steps."

"You make is sound as if we're close," growled Sora, sneaking another hateful look at his brother before he finally caught up with the class again.

"You make is sound as if we're a day's walk, or something," replied Demyx shifting a drawstring bag to his other shoulder, stuffing his free hand into his hoodie pocket. Roxas glanced in Demyx's direction a puzzled look suddenly appearing on his face.

"Demyx."

"Hmmm?"

"Where's your luggage?" Demyx grinned.

"What luggage?" Roxas shrugged it off.

"Are your clothes all that's that bag?" Demyx nodded. "Why so little?"

"I actually was paying attention to Vice-Principal Ansem last Wednesday when he was talking to my homeroom about the trip. He said there'd be water! And that we'd be able to swim!" A dreamy look took on his grinning features. "And if I'm going to be swimming, what's the point of bringing so much clothing? I'll just get wet again!"

"Then why'd you ask where we were going on the bus?" asked Roxas, chuckling at Demyx. The other boy hung his head.

"I was caught up with the image of water that I didn't hear him say where we were going, so my mom doesn't even know where we're going." Roxas knit his brows.

"But everyone in our grade signed a permission slip, Demyx. . .how could your mother not have--" Roxas' gaze narrowed, and he shook his head as Demyx took on more of a smirk. Sora brought his bored eyes to Demyx and frowned.

"You mother never _signed_ a permission slip, did she?" was his lazy question. Demyx was on the verge of the giggles, but contained it. Instead, his smile just grew.

"What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her, so don't tell," he said, bringing a finger to his lips.

"Psh. . .like either of us would get between you and your mother on documents. It'd become an all-out hay-day in your house for at least a week." Demyx slung his bag over the other shoulder in satisfaction.

"Nah, she doesn't trust me," he said almost cheerfully. Roxas couldn't help but break into a small grin. Demyx usually was cheerful, even at the worst of times.

Roxas slung his over-sized backpack to the ground wearily as his friends and the rest of the class were brought to a halt by a small man, With large, dark round ears, feet and hands the size of Sora's, and a stringy tail.

"Hi, everyone!" came his high-pitched, joyous voice. "I'm glad ya all made it safe and sound. Welcome to Camp of Hearts! I'll be your camp councilor, Mickey Mouse!" A bark was heard from among the crowd of students, and everyone looked at each other, shrugging. Mickey crouched, and patted his knees. "Here, Pluto!" A golden, lanky dog made its way from the crowd, and perched on the ground obediently by Mickey's side. Mickey straightened, and waved his arm across the numerous cabins and activities behind him. "Anyway, you'll meet the rest of the staff at dinner, but in the meantime, you guys look like you took a hike here!" He chuckled at hearing the moaning agreement from the crowd of students. "Well, I've gone ahead and opened up the pool, as well as the lake." The silence of the crowd was broken temporarily by Demy as he let out a joyful whoop. "You guys can swim as long as you like, if you eat something at the mess hall before light-out! Your schedules and meal times should be on your sheet that you've all got, and if you've got any other questions, just let me, or any of the other staff know! Now that I've bored you guys, why don't you drop off your stuff in your cabin, and go have a little fun!"

Hushed conversation among the students immediately began as Mickey stepped aside to talk to the principal, while the rest of the crowd dashed into the camp, ready to drop their luggage off.

[Note: Again, I'm getting warmed up. When I have my next chapter up, we'll have a bit of something worth reading. This was a bit shorter, I know, but I wanted to stop here. Anyhoo, hope you all enjoyed reading, and hope you keep reading, as well as reviewing.]


	3. Water and Fire

(Note: Alright, so now we're gonna split up our groups. I'm not gonna focus on everyone at once. After all, they're at camp, and there are plenty of activities to be had at camp. Let's see what all I can scrunch into one chapter. I don't wanna be too bold, so I may have to cut back. It depends, though. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Be sure to review after you read it! ^^)

Demyx felt a wave of ecstasy pulse through his body as his feet touched the icy water that was opening its jaws to swallow him whole. His feet fell first, the leaping water spiraling along his leg, pulling him down. Demyx felt as if he were plunging into heaven, as the skin of water overcame his hips, wrapping along his torso now. He wanted to scream. Scream in joy. The water clothed his chest now, gripping at his upraised arms and covering his face. Demyx gasped from the chill of the water as it finally succeeded in completely enveloping him, causing him to gain a mouth-full of lake water. But he didn't care. He knew he wouldn't choke. He simple let the pressure of the water push him back to the surface. As his head emerged, he spat the lake water from his mouth, breathing deeply the scent of his environment. Demyx was in love. He was in love with the water. It was his, and his alone. The day had quickly grown windy, chilly as afternoon hit. No-one but Demyx had the nerve to strip down to a bathing suit, and join him. Demyx lulled the front part of his body to the surface, drifting atop of it on his back, staring dazed into the crystal, blue sky. Today was simple wonderful. The wind picked up, and rushed over Demyx, leaving the stinging afterburn of a cat scratch. Demyx didn't care. He breathed in the scent of the day once again, resisting the urge to close his eyes, afraid that he might fall asleep. Instead, he sat up again, looking around him as he treaded water. Many people were hanging out in their own little clique-ish groups, talking in hushed voices, laughing occasionally. Some were playing sports, or were coupled with their loves, staring out at the mountains, hands clasped together in reverence of each other. It all made Demyx's heart swell. All, except for one person.

This one person greeted him through a shade of silver hair, covering pale skin, failing to defy gravity in any shape or form. They were hunched over a ledge on the bank, a book glued to their hands. Demyx began to slowly wade in their direction. He didn't like the sight of anyone alone, anyone who could help it.

"Hey, Zexion!" he greeted the wall of bangs as cheerfully as his working body in the water could muster. Zexion responded with a nod, by which Demyx almost missed. He tilted his head.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" he asked, trying to strike up conversation. Zexion lowered his book slightly, and looked up at the sky more than anything else.

"I'm out here because I want to be," he said, softly. Demyx tilted his head, almost on accident. He was curious.

"Why would you wanna be out here by yourself?" he couldn't help but ask. Zexion reluctantly closed his book, knowing deep down that as long as this boy was around, he would never get any peace and quiet to read. Brushing veiling bangs from his eyes, he shifted his gaze in Demyx's direction.

"This area is calm," he explained. "There aren't many people around to distract me," he sent a lazy 'Oh yeah' look in the other boy's direction ", except, of course, you. But this area lets me turn a deaf ear to the conversation around me. It's much better than on that accursed bus." Demyx chuckled at that, and clutched the lush, grassy bank, hoisting himself onto it.

"I kind of understand," he said. "I don't read much, but everyone needs some alone time every once in a while. Regardless, Zexion, you seem like you're always by yourself. Is there anything wrong?" Zexion lowered his head a bit.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I simple choose to be alone." Demyx took on a comical grin at hearing those words. He had never seen a day in his life where he was always alone. He didn't want to see Zexion always by himself.

"I can fix that, if you like," he said, his tone changing carefully. Zexion gave him a questioning look. "I don't like to see you alone. I don't like to see anyone alone. It makes me feel like they're unloved. I don't want you to feel unloved, Zexion, so. . ." He paused, looking down at his swinging feet, dangling over the bank, "wanna hang out?" Zexion's expression became indescribable. Demyx didn't know whether to shrivel into an apology, or to grin at it. But did he detect a sample of amusement?

"Sure. . ." he said, finally. "I'd like that."

BrEaK

Roxas was interrupted in the conversation with his brother by arms snaking around his neck, crimson hair slightly blocking his gaze. He hooded his eyelids, placing his hot chocolate mug on the table.

"Helloo, Roxas!" came the person's mischievous voice. Roxas frowned, his eyelids hooding even more. Leaning forward, taking the grip with him, propping his frown in his palm.

"Hello, Axel," he droned, and the grip on his head grew tighter. "I thought you weren't coming." The statement was almost said as a question. Axel's head came into better view as Roxas moved his head to face to glare at Axel's smirk.

"Oh, I'm always coming, Roxas. _Always_," Axel cooed. Roxas' pupil's shifted to the source of the noise in front of him. The noise that a chair makes when it scrapes across a hard surface. Sora stood up, and was pointing outside the café, an awkward look pasted onto his usually silly features.

"So, uh. . .I'm just gonna go look for Riku or Demyx. We still playing Airsoft games tonight?" Roxas gave him a bright thumbs up.

"Definitely." With that, Sora left the café as quickly as his feet would carry him without running. Axel soon took Sora's seat, that smirk still there. Roxas crossed his arms, his expression far from a smirk, but a frown. As he leaned forward, he bore fangs, similar to what Professor Saix would do.

"I swear to _Oblivion_, Axel," he growled, earning himself an arch in Axel's fine eyebrows, "if you try to pull anything this week, I will fuck you up!" Axel also leaned forward, cupping Roxas' chin in his slender fingers.

"Oh, please _do_, Roxas," he purred, tugging lightly at Roxas' chin in an attempt to bring their faces closer together. Roxas' eyes flashed with fire for a split second, which would have made Axel say that it turned him on, had Roxas not stood from his chair, wound his arm back, and landed a punch square between Axel's eyes. As Axel fell to the floor, rubbing the sore bridge of his nose, Roxas turned on his heels and left the café without another word, leaving Axel with mixed emotions, but nothing to say in response.

(Note: I personally consider Roxas to be a bit more aggressive than I've seen fan girls portray him as. Hey, Axel may be taller, but I can beat him more easily than I can beat Ursula on Re: Chain of Memories. And trust me, she's pretty damn easy. So yeah, that's Roxas for you. Sorry, Axel fan girls, that I did that to your man. It's all part of the plot. Anyhoo, here's the next chapter. Hope it's a bit more fulfilling. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE.)


	4. Decisions

(Note – Alright, I'm gonna try this again. If the font and different things are different, I blame the custom settings of my mother's laptop, compared to my own custom settings. Once I have my laptop reconnected to the internet, everything will be hunky dory. Anyway, I had to rewrite this chapter, and I may be a little off, because the original was a bit more related, but I sort of forgot what it had exactly written in it. I guess I need to keep a copy on a USB card from now on. D: Anyway, here you go. Enjoy, I hope.)

"I'll let you decide."

"There's no way that I'm deciding. You decide."

"Oh, but Zexion, I can't decide!"

"How can you be indecisive about whether to swim in the pool, or in the lake?"

"Well, if you seem so sure about it, why don't you decide?"

"I'm not the one who wanted to swim, Demyx. You decide."

Zexion glanced in a flash of irritation at his playmate, who was clearly in deep thought of weighing out the pros and cons of swimming in locations fairly similar, yet so complex in his mind. Rolling his eyes, he examined the two choices that Demyx was narrowing down. He had partiality of no sort at all. He could have cared less if they had an ocean to choose from as well. He would have swam in either. _I suppose this is an included pet peeve of being a water connoisseur,_ he thought to himself, his gaze moving once again to Demyx's furrowed brows, his index finger being gnawed on as he continued to choose.

"Would you choose, already?" came Zexion's soft voice, coated with frustration. Demyx shrugged, and almost ignored the comment. Zexion watched as a breeze picked up, barely raising the slicked-back wet hair adorning Demyx's head.

"You must be cold," he remarked. Demyx almost sneered.

"The only time I feel cold from the wind is when Mr. Xaldin turns our classroom into a tornado." Zexion couldn't help but chuckle at that. Almost instantly, the drawstring surrounding his hips, keeping his swimming trunks intact began to falter, and he brought his hands to clutch around the loose elastic. A frown played at his lips. He had believed for a long time that he was almost as tall as Demyx, similarly built to Demyx. His playmate had allowed him to borrow a spare pair of trunks, and he had accepted them graciously, as he hadn't planned to swim during the trip, but when he climbed into these trunks, he finally realized how small he still was. The drawstring on them would barely hold up, unless he triple-knotted it. He was also wrong about the height, too. The trunks came down not _to_ his knees, but _past _ his knees. He had raised his head to stand in front of Demyx's smile, and realized that he was only to his shoulders.

"Eeny. . .meeny. . .miny. . .moe," came Demyx's voice, as he pointed toward the lake, then the pool. Zexion bared his teeth slightly, before shoving Demyx in the direction of the lake.

"Alright, I chose. Happy?" He began walking toward the lake, and Demyx followed.

"Yes! I was gonna chose the lake, y'know," Zexion sighed.

"This is going to be a long day," he muttered.

BrEaK

Riku hesitated before looking over his shoulder. Someone had called his name. When he looked behind him, he saw an approaching Sora, arm raised in the air, waving at him, a smile pasted onto his face. He turned, and returned the wave.

"Where've you been?" he asked as Sora slowed to a stop in front of him. Sora let his eyes shift as he remembered the tidbit of the incident in the café earlier.

"I was talking to my brother," he replied, bringing his gaze back to Riku. Riku sneered, as if the response had surfaced an old joke. Sora shrugged it off.

"Anyway, are you playing Airsoft tonight?" Riku knit his brows.

"I was never told that you were going to play Airsoft," he replied.

"Well, you're invited. We need another player on our team. It'll be you, me, and Leon against Roxas, Cloud and Axel. So, what do you say?" Riku shrugged.

"Sure, but I don't have a gun."

"Oh, that' no problem. Roxas figured that you wouldn't, so I packed a second one for you. You can—"

"Hey, Riku!" Riku and Sora both turned as they heard the voice, and the sound of shoes padding across the ground, and were met by a pink outfit and ginger hair, the wearer's face a radiant color.

"Oh, hey, Kairi," Riku replied, Sora behind him waving slightly. Kairi gave the two boys a questioning look as she slowed to a stop in front of Riku.

"What were you two talking about just now?" Riku opened his mouth to answers, but Sora nudged him aside lightly to butt in.

"We were talking about. . .what time dinner is," he lied. "Do you know?"

Kairi reached into a pocket and pulled out a folded-up sheet of paper. Unfolding it, she examined it before folding it back and looking to Sora. "It's at six. Don't you two idiots even carry around your schedule?" she added, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Who needs a schedule, really?" came Riku's comeback. "Anyway, So—"

"There's something I want to talk to you about, Riku. Alone." Riku looked into Kairi's eyes, and saw straight through what she was about to ask him. And that was one thing he didn't particularly like. Almost like a rush of panic taking his body, Riku grabbed Sora by the wrist, earning him a startled yelp from the boy, as he dashed as fast as his legs would carry him toward the boy's cabins.

(Note – Suspense is my favorite kind of writing. Maybe you guys will learn to love it as my story progresses. Anyway, I've got the next chapter up. Sorry about the mishap with my laptop. It still isn't fixed yet, but I want to, someday.)


	5. Confessions

(Note – Yes, my friends, I'm worthy of much shame. I've been slackish. And this time I have no reasonable reason as to why I've not posted as often, only because I've been slackish. Do you forgive me for me honesty? If not, then you have no right to read this next chapter, RAWR!! . . .Nah, just kidding, but I'm upset with you, all the same. I've got a weird somewhere going for this next chapter, so if it confuses you, just think along the lines of a love triangle. Yup, you got a spoiler already. So I won't say anymore, so here's your chapter, dear reader!)

"What the crap, Riku!?" Sora finally burst out, ripping Riku's gripped hand from his wrist and rubbing it tenderly, as if the hand had been a rusty chain around his wrist for a large chunk of his life. "What was that for?"

Both friends stood in silent as Sora's statement dissolved into the echo-less walls surrounding them. Riku had no response. He had to desire to come up with a response. He could have stood there forever, listening to the heavy breathing of Sora and himself, refusing to speak ever again. Sora took a deep breath, as his lungs caught up with his breathing, breaking the almost silence around them, and sent a glare in Riku's direction.

"Dude, seriously, what was that? Why did you leave Kairi, and drag me up here to our cabin?" Riku felt his quickened breaths finally begin to slow down. He wiped beads of sweat that had begun to form on his brow, and looked to the floor.

"Because I knew what Kairi was gonna say." Sora's glare faded, but was replaced by knit eyebrows. What did Riku mean?

"What was she gonna say?" he asked, his curiosity rising. Riku turned to face his friend, solemn eyes peering out at him from beneath his silver bangs.

"Think about it, Sora. The look on her face, the tone of her voice, what else could she have been wanting to say?" Riku sighed. "You should know. She's liked me for too long of a time for even you to realize it." Sora froze.

"What did you just say?" he began in a menial, almost nauseous voice. Riku shook his head in disapproval.

"I thought you knew. I know you like Kairi and all, Sora, but she's been playing like she doesn't like you, that she likes me." Sora opened his mouth to shout, fingers curling into tight fists, the muscles in his neck bulging from the effort, until Riku held up his hand for Sora to wait. "But that's just the funny thing…"

"What do you mean?" Sora's voice sounded close to tears, though it was clear enough that he wasn't about to cry.

"I don't like her like that, Sora, so calm down." Sora's finger's unclenched, and his daggers of eyes softened. He collapsed to the floor, already feeling a wasted adrenaline rush begin to pulse through his chest, and propped his face in the palms of his hand.

"So, let me get this straight," he sighed, staring at Riku's shoes. "Kairi was gonna probably ask you to come with her off to the side, somewhere without me. And then she was gonna confess?"

"Most likely." Riku couldn't help but let a wry smile creep across his lips. Sora gave a scoff, his spirits high again.

"Who would be dumb enough to like _you_, Riku?" he teased, giggling filling his lungs. Riku hesitated, then returned the gesture with an ever wryer smile, but bowed his head to where he was certain that Sora wouldn't see the hurt that suddenly filled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied, sitting before his friend, taking on the same pose as Sora had, his brain hatching an idea. "Then again, only you would know. Who would ever fall in love with the likes of you?" Sora tilted his head a bit, resting his hands behind his head and teetering back a bit.

"You know, I'm seriously not sure. Do you know of anyone?" Riku's eyes lidded slightly as he leaned forward.

"What about me?" Sora bore into his friends eyes, seeking out the humor in his sentence, but found nothing but seriousness. He sprang to his feet, laughing, a hint of nervousness mixed in.

"Hah, you're kidding, right!?" he said, almost obnoxiously. Riku opened his mouth to speak, until Sora cut in. "Of course you are! That's because you're Riku! Nice joke. I thought you were serious, for just a second." Riku stood, his lidded eyes holding the seriousness he had all the more, and fought the urge to cross his arms in a pout.

"Why would I joke around about something like that?" Sora smiled, a very goofy, exaggerated smile, but salmon pink was still visible on his blushing cheeks.

"Why, you ask!? It's obvious! You're a jokester, Riku! That as a joke! Wasn't it!?" Riku was almost amused by how hard Sora was trying to laugh off the intense weigh of awkward thoughts. The movement was swift, as he grabbed hold of Sora's chin, strong enough to hold him, but tenderly enough not to hurt him. Sora's eyes widened as Riku's closed, his silver hair brushing against Sora's neck as he touched their lips together briefly. Sora flung himself back at that, and fell to the floor. Flushing madly, he stood again, turned on his heels and sprinted for the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges as he bolted outside, not daring to look back.

"I'll see you tonight for airsoft then, okay? Okay! Bye!!" he called more to the sky than to the smirking Riku in the cabin.

"Always have to have the last word, don't we, Sora?" Riku mused, and with a sigh, he collapsed onto his bunk and crossed his ankles, examining the ceiling.

(Note – Decently short chapter, I know, but I had to cram it in with something else, too, had I not decided to make it it's own chapter. I personally dislike this pairing, but now that I'm playing Riku's emotions as well as Sora's, not just one or the other, I'm liking it a bit more. Random pairing? I dunno. But I'm not quite done here. Just stay tuned.)


	6. Danger

(Note - I lack the reviews! Cheriru isn't getting very many reviews! She's getting a few hits, but not many of that, either. If you're reading this, I'd be so appreciative if you would just let me know how I'm doing. If I don't get any feedback, I won't know whether or not you're intending me to continue on with the story, so please, if you're reading, and like it, let me know. If you're reading, and would like to make remark of something, let me know. I get paranoid when the audience is quite. Anyway, now that I've gotten that off my chest...In the weird occasion that you think to yourself, 'Hmm...this is very well-thought-out/really blunt. It's almost as if she knows the place herself.', then you've got a decent mine, I suppose. Most of this location setting is based off of the camp that my school goes to on a yearly basis, and it's Amish to to hell, has a pool and lake, as well as a lot of other random things that I might have randomly mentioned during the making of this little story. So if my description's off by anything, I can visualize it better than you probably can, so I apologize in advance. Also, I've got my laptop back on the internet, so life's peachy and fuzzy. Thing is, I'm typing some of this on WordPad, so if any of you catch any spelling errors that the red line underneath the word doesn't already tell me, I apologize for that too. I'm just too lazy to convert Microsoft Windows Office to WordPad format. Anyhoo, I'm probably boring you now, so I'll continue on here. You guys probably wanted to know what ever happened to Demyx and Zexion, right? Well, here they are. Enjoy.)

Zexion spat water the moment he felt his head reach the surface of the water. His lack of body fat had finally gotten use to the immensely freezing water in the lake. Hearing laughter to his right, he glared at them, shoveling water into the palm of his hands and shoving it at their face.

"I swear to Oblivion, Demyx," he growled, "If you dunk me underwater one more time, I'll--"

"You'll _what_? You're in my type of territory, Zexion. Besides, I'm not even trying." Zexion splashed him again, this time to shut him up.

"Look, I don't appreciate you dunking me. That's all I ask that you not do." Demyx rolled his eyes, treading in the water as if it were like walking to him.

"Or maybe you could stop being such a pussy, and lighten up a little," he responded, returning the splash.

"It's funny. I didn't know that word existed in your vocabulary." Demyx glared at Zexion's remark, but only briefly, before the glare was replaced by a smirk. Zexion hesitated as he saw the look, treading softly and cautiously in front of him. Demyx lifted his hands from the water, his smirk only growing, allowing his feet to control his treading in the water.

"Dance. . ." Zexion recoiled at the word, and began to slowly drift backward in the water, a nasty scowl making its way onto his face. He knew what was about to happen.

"Don't you even think about it, Demyx," he said softly, dripping with venom. Zexion could already feel the water around himself and Demyx stir, slowly beginning to retreat, at Demyx's command. It gathered behind him in a small hill, that grew taller by the second.

"Water. . ." Demyx continued, despite the look growing on Zexion's face. He backed away more, his dripping wet hair hanging in front of him making him look twice as helpless as he already was. He could hear the water beginning to growl at him softly, the hill behind Demyx turning into a monsterous wave. He felt his self-control being sucked from him as he was drawn toward the wave, hovering over him like the shade of a tree. He gulped.

"Demyx, please, don--"

"Dance!" At Demyx's command, the immense wave fell forward like a man's bodyslam, plunging Zexion into the water.

Zexion remained still, letting the stinging wave perform it's damage, then began to kick, aiming for the surface. He fluttered his feet, straightening, struggling to open his eyes. He couldn't see where he was going. He reached his arms out, hoping to find the surface of the water soon. Knitting his brows, he kicked harder, swimming forward, stroking with one arm at a time, desperate to feel anything but water against his hands. He didn't remember the water being this dark the previous times that he had been dunked. He wondered how far he had strayed from the surface. Feeling his lungs begin to run out of oxygen, his kicks became a bit more frantic. He swam blindly, not caring anymore, as long as he could just feel something. Finally his hand reached something. But it wasn't the surface. His hand had hit the soggy, soft earth of the bottom of the lake. Cursing all the while, Zexion made a mistake. He gasped. His mouth and esophagus filling with water, he let panic take over his body against his own will. He was going to drown. In a desperate attempt, Zexion uprighted himself, and pushed off the soft earth, but could only feel his body drift up slightly, not nearly enough to save his life. He looked up to where he thought was the surface, and stared in fear and in understanding at the soft light it gave him, mingling with the precious few bubbles of oxygen that escaped his mouth and nose

BrEaK

"Cloud!"

"Yeah?"

"Take me. Now." Cloud jerked his head in the direction of the voice, giving them a 'what the fuck?' look. Leon, accompanied by Axel, burst into hearty, almost obnoxious laughter, leaving Cloud to glare and blush.

"Dude, you okay?" Axel said, a chuckle still in his voice. "You spaced out for a second." Cloud casually gained his composure once more, and lidded his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A guy can daydream, can't he?" Axel took on the eyes of a love-struck teenage girl.

"Oh, about Aerith?" he mocked, enunciating the girl's name dramatically. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Heh, have you heard all the gossip going about the girls that Aerith's a lesbian?" came Leon's voice. Axel scoffed at the remark.

"Aerith? A lesbo? That little nun girl's as straight as Demyx's spine when Mr. Vexen is scolding him. She doesn't even have the nerve to do a girl."

"But you don't have to 'do' a girl to be considered a lesbian, do you?" Leon chimed in.

"Nah, not really, but it makes it a hell of a lot easier to tell."

"Besides," Cloud added, not meaning to be left out again, "Tifa and Yuffie are the only lesbians that I know about in our school." This time, Cloud was the cause of the laughter. He chuckled as well, more to himself, as a question arose in his head.

"But what about gays?" Axel and Leon quit laughing, and shifted their eyes, wondering if they would be heard.

"What do you mean?" asked Leon. Cloud shrugged, almost as if he wanted to subject to be casual.

"You know, gay guys. Boy on boy. Are there any of those in our school?" Axel smirked twistedly, his serious exterior being dropped immediately.

"Oh I know of one," he said. Leon and Cloud both rolled their eyes, almost knowing what was coming.

"Starts with an R, has an X in it. . ."

"Roxas," chanted the other two, almost monotonously.

"Bingo!" Axel responded, impersonating the voice of a game show host. "Heh, and what about you Leon? You and Cloud could make a good couple." Almost over using the rolling his eyes, Leon simply nudged Cloud in the ribs.

"How 'bout it, Cloud? You, me, after the airsoft game, under the stars?"

(Note - Really, I'm not quite sure why I made Leon and Cloud so much like the teenage boys that I already know. Wanna know how he responds? Well, you better stay tuned, because I'm done with this chapter. Also, about the cliffhanger I left you with in Zexion's case. I'm sorry for being a bitch about that. I just love cliffhangers. It makes me happy to know that select few of you will probably yell at me for doing so, which makes me think that you're actually reading along. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.)


	7. Desperate Apologies

(Note: Hey! I don't have a good introduction for this chapter, only that I'm sorry that I've not been as active. Nearly as active. I'm trying, I really am. It depends on what week it is that I write. Also, I'm trying to make my stories a bit longer, so I may ramble. But I know that some of you are dying to know what happened with that little incident between Zexion and Demyx. Well, I've got it all typed out now, so you guys get to see what becomes of poor ol' Zexion. I promise, he didn't die. I wouldn't kill any of the Orgy. XIII. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you.)

Demyx let an almost nasty smirk creep along his lips as he looked about him. The water of the lake was finally beginning to settle down from the immense tidal wave he had just unleashed upon Zexion. Now the water no longer lapped viciously at the shore, nor did it snake around Demyx's body like a water serpent, threatening to drag him down with his companion. He tread softly in the water, watching its steady surface, broken only by the ripples made from his pattling arms, waiting for Zexion to spring to the surface, coughing, soaked, and glaring at him. He'd probably begin to swim to shore then, no longer wanting anything to do with the water for the rest of the trip. Demyx would laugh in triumph, and follow him, regardlessly eager for another activity. Yet he waited.

"Any time now," Demyx muttered to himself, returning the gazes of a few onlooking bystanders with a glance, waiting patiently for his playmate to arise to the surface. Still, he saw no sign of him. He frowned. Why wasn't he hitting the surface yet?

"Alright, Zexion, the joke's over," he called down into the depths of the lake, trying his best to convince himself that Zexion was only playing around. He lowered himself underwater, to where only his slicked-back hair and eyeballs exposed above the surface in the water, peering into the murky waters, trying to see if he could spot him. He exhaled through his mouth casually, entertaining himself with the comical sound of bubbles floating to the surface and popping, like a carbonated drink. Once his breath ran out, he raised his head just enough to inhale another breath throug his nose, then sank back into the water. Then it hit him. Zexion still wasn't coming up. What if he was drowning?

"Oh, sh--" he cursed, his words being muffled by the water as he dove into its depths, his feet kicking with urgent speed, his hands pushing through the water as fast as he could, his eyes wide open, desperate to find his friend.

Demyx kicked off from the earth at the bottom of the lake as he quickly reached the dead end, and hesitated, taking a split second to think. If Zexion was drowning, then he would most likely be toward the surface. Forcing himself to be calm, Demyx let the water push him slowly to the surface, looking around for Zexion, praying that he wasn't too late. As his head hit the surface, and he exhaled, ready to dive back down, he caught a sight of something in the water. Hesitating, taking a better look at what it was, he immediately recognized the pale skin of Zexion's back. Demyx dove at him, wrapping an arm around his waist, raising his head above the surface with the other, and saw no reaction. Demyx swam to the shore as fast as his arm would allow him, and dragged Zexion's body onto the moist grass, on his back, a wave of panic spreading over him.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God," he sputtered, trying to wrack his mind as to what he should do. He straddled Zexion, placing both palms of his hand over his companion's chest, before thrusting his hands against Zexion's sternum.

_No, you idiot, that's for heart attacks_, he chastised himself, gritting his teeth. He rubbed his temples. _Think! _

Groaning to himself as he remembered what he had to do, Demyx tilted Zexion's head slightly, fingers gingerly pulling his jaw open, revealing his open mouth, water settled at the back of his throat. Demyx took a deep breath, brought his mouth to Zexion's and blew hard, forcing air into Zexion's lungs.

Just as he was about to run out of breath, he felt retaliation. He recoiled as he saw Zexion roll onto his side, doubled over, coughing. He sighed a great sigh of relief, and let Zexion cough, the occasional vomit of water spewing from his mouth, overjoyed inside that he was able to breathe again. When Zexion finally caught his breath, he feebly propped himself up on his elbows, still breathing heavily, shivering intensely from shock. He grabbed hold of Demyx's arm, to which Demyx held still, as Zexion sat up, and grabbed at a tuft of grass, uprooting it, along with a bit of dirt, and flung it into the lake with a growl, almost as if it would hurt the lake. Demyx chuckled softly, and Zexion seemed to jump, as though he hadn't realized until now that Demyx was beside him. He brought an intense gaze to Demyx, a glazed-over, post fear gaze, which made Demyx's happy face turn into a frown.

"Are you okay. . .?" he asked his companion in a near whisper. Zexion turned his head, and resumed to wearily glare at the lake, as if Demyx hadn't asked the question in the first place. Demyx followed his gaze, thousands of thoughts beginning to swim in his head. Zexion probably hated him now, for what he did. It was understandable. He had made a terrible mistake. As Demyx made himself more comfortable on the shore, drawing his knees loosely to his chest, letting his chin rest lazily on the valley between his kneed, he saw Zexion begin to slump out of the corner of his eye. Demyx moved his legs, drawing them into a crossed position. Immediately, Zexion tipped to the side, and fell into his lap.

"Thank you," he said, before Demyx had a chance to respond, or the chance to move. Zexion all parts of his face that weren't used for breathing into Demyx's legs, absorbing what bodyheat was there, wishing that the legs weren't wet from the lake, but thankful for them all the same, "For saving me. . .thank you. . ."

Demyx gave into a wave of red hot blush at his companion's action, but finally processed that he was being thanked. "R. . .You're welcome," he responded as carefully as he could. Zexion grunted softly, the sound that one makes when they are asleep, but continued to nuzzled the sides of his face against Demyx's legs. Demyx leaned back slightly, resting his hands on the lush grass behind him.

"Are you not embarrassed?" he asked, which made his companion hesitate, listening. "Well, I mean, were' kind of in public," he added in a whisper. Zexion chuckled shortly, but gently.

"We're even, then," he responded, which made Demyx smile, in spite of himself. "Besides. . .I'm too weak at the moment to care right now." Lowering his head a bit, Zexion let out a feeble shiver. "But when I finally gain my composure. . .could we go into the cabin, and get some decent clothes on. . .? Demyx chuckled, and reached out a cautious hand instinctively, burying his palm into the wet hair on Zexion's head. Zexion didn't budge, either not seeming to mind, or too weak to respond. He took advantage of the lack of response, and ruffled his companion's hair gingerly, as if he were a newborn animal. Finally, Zexion moved a shaky hand to place it on top of Demyx's, shifting his head, still laid against Demyx's leg, as if he were looking out over the lake. Demyx smiled, and followed his gaze, wishing that he could scold the rippling water for what he had let it do, as it danced about teasingly.

(Note: Hope this was a bit better. You'd best let me know, or I'm gonna stop trying. Next, I'm gonna give you guys a taste of what ever happened to Roxas after he socked Axel between the eyes. Axel has seemed to have recovered quite nicely, as you saw from a chapter ago, but what happened to Roxas?)


	8. A Supposed Stroke of Genius

(Note: I have little inspiration to write this chapter, but I'm gonna force most of it out. I want to let a few things into my head out into the open, and this a perfect opportunity to do so. So I'm just gonna let you know that if I start to drabble, or even get a bit deep or depressed in this chapter, I'll be okay. It's just teenagehood. It's just the hell that I call hormones. It's just the stupid feelings of rejection that you feel like you recieve on a daily basis, but don't ever recieve in your life. Anyway, I'm already rambling, so let's just go ahead and get this over with. Read and review, please.)

Sora ran as fast as his legs would carry him around the path of half a mile, leading to the cafe' at the edge of the camp, where he finally slowed to a stop, clutching his knees and panting softly the burning agony in his chest. He buried a hand into his pocket, and found that he still had money. He straighted up, taking a refreshing breath, and entered the cafe'. To his surprise, no-one was inhabiting the place. No-one but his brother. The boy waved casually to his brother, who returned it with perhaps half of the enthusiasm, and Sora heard the scrape of a chair being dragged across a tiled floor, meaning that Roxas was pulling out a seat for him. He ordered a milkshake at the back of the cafe', and went to sit with his brother while he waited.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked casually, seeing Roxas' nose wrinkle sourly at the question. He gripped dangerously at a canned soda, raising it to his lips, and drinking some of its contents, almost as if he were using the moment to think of something to say.

"I've been trying to escape the wicked clutches of a certain red-headed porcupine, who doesn't seem to want to accept the phrases of rejection," he responded, his can clanking against the wooden table angrily. Sora tilted his head, not responding, until Roxas sighed.

"In other words, the poor sap has been following me around, with this crap about 'I'm sorry, Roxas', and 'I'll do anything for your mercy, Roxas', or 'Why can't you ever seem to take a joke?'." Sora shrugged at the explanation.

"Well, you _do_ have quite a muddy sense of humor, Roxas," he remarked, earning him an icy glare from his brother. "See?"

"Regardless," said Roxas, dropping the subject, "I saw you come here in a dead run, out of breath. What was your problem?" Sora hunched his shoulders and unleashed a slight shiver as his mind was forced to rewind back to the incident with himself and Riku in the cabin.

"You don't want to know," he replied, standing as his name was called to get his treat. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, it can't be as worse what I have to go through," he parried. Sora sat down beside him again, and sipped rebeliously at his milkshake. Roxas felt his lips curl up into a sneer. "It has to do with Riku, doesn't it?" Sora nearly spewed freezing, liquid ice cream through his nose. Swallowing heavily, he turned his head in disgust to his brother, who's expression had only gotten more wicked.

"How did you _know_!?" Roxas brought his attention back to his can, his fingers picking at the can tab impatiently.

"Obvious. The man falls into the same category as Axel does. He's a pervert." Sora sank to the table, his chin resting on its wooden surface, his cheeks quickly growing hot with embarrassment.

"Maybe I should try reverse psychology. . ." he said in a helpless voice. At the comment, Roxas hesitated, turning his head and looking at his brother, as if he had just sprouted another two heads.

"Where did you learn _that_ term?" he asked, bewildered. Sora sighed, as if he didn't know that he had probably made an advance in his vocabulary, and discharged the straw in his milkshake from the cup, sticking it in his mouth, and sucking on it thoughtfully.

"I remember hearing Mr. Xaldin saying it once, during Meteorology class," responded. Roxas leaned back, sipping from his can, silently asking himself why Mr. Xaldin would make mention of reverse psychology in Meteorology class..

"Didn't know you took that class," he remarked, more to himself than to his brother. "Do you know what the word means?" Sora nodded, his chin still attached to the table, making rub back and forth across the table's surface as he nodded.

"I looked it up on google two days ago, while you were packing for the trip, and off the computer. It means. . .like, to do something that someone's doing to you to make them stop doing it, right?"

"Surprisingly enough, you're right," said Roxas. Sora placed his straw back into his cup, and sipped quietly, ignoring his brother's teasing remarks. "Anyway, how do you plan to use reverse psychology against the likes of Riku?" Sora shrugged.

"Improv. . ." Roxas made a slight face, the kind that someone makes when they're stifling a laugh, and stood from his seat.

"Y'know, you may have a point. That could be just the thing I need to clear up my problems with Axel."

BrEaK

Roxas walked along the edge of the lake, staring into the waters shadowy depths, having said his goodbyes to his brother, promising him that he would meet behind the mess hall after dinner time that night.

"Why hello, you _naughty_ boy," came the voice like that of an adult speaking to a small child. Roxas raised his head, and was immediately greeted by a slithering embrace.

"Axel," he growled. Forcing back a load of bile in the back of his throat, he remembered what Sora had said.

"Ooh, listen to that purr," came the taller boy's reply, drawing back to pinch Roxas' chin lightly, bringing their gazes to each other. "Where have you been, Roxy?"

The urge to flinch at the pet name was almost uncontrollable. He hooded his eyelids, putting on the coolest facade that he could muster, and said, "Is it against the law to play hard-to-get sometimes?" Axel took the bait.

"Ah, but that's what I just _love_ about you. You go running off, and leave me stuck in my thoughts. It's a turn-on, Roxas."

"Has it already slipped your mind of what happened to you previously today?"

"No," Axel replied, crossing his eyes slightly as he examined his nose, only for a second. Roxas admitted, it was almost kind of cute. "Hurts like that usually don't slip my mind that quickly. But I do know about your methods of tough love, Roxy. Besides, you've forgiven me, right?"

_No, not really_, Roxas thought to himself, before refocusing his thoughts. _Think. Think like Axel._

"I could forgive you, but you'd have to do something for me, first." His thoughts wandered, and a slight shiver ran down his spine.

"Shuddering with anticipation, are we?" came Axel, tightening his grip around Roxas, their chests pressing against each other. Roxas couldn't help but blush, probably a huge mistake. "I know exactly what you're talking about, and I accept."

(Note: What will become of Roxas and Axel? Will Roxas let Axel have his way? Will Axel get the point of his friend's playing-along? Are they at risk of exposing themselves to the entire Camp, and probably to fresh gossip? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! Reviews would be lovely, children. I want your opinions! Hope this chapter was just a wee bit longer, to you peoples' liking. Update soon, depending on how busy I am this next week.)


	9. Slight Trouble

(Well, you've seen how Roxas and Axel dealt with the silly reverse psychology that I randomly came up with. You'll soon see, after a short intermission in the cabins, how Sora fends Riku during dinner. I don't have much to say here, considering my hands hurt, so I'll be blunt here. Read and review. I'd love you, even though you know that I already do. :3)

"Axel, idiot! We can't be in here now! It's almost 6 o' clock!"

Axel clutched at the sheets on Roxas' bed and reluctantly removed himself from the boy and looked around the cabin for his cell phone. Lying next to the chest of drawers that the boys of the cabin were sharing was a bright red one. Axel sneered, picking it up and flipping it open.

"Oh, you little rule-breaker, you brought your phone, too?" he teased, glancing at the time labeled in digital numbers across the top of the phone. The phone was swiped angrily from his hands by Roxas, who closed it and shoved it into his pants pocket.

"So what if it's almost 6 o' clock?" Axel frowned, leaning teasing upon his prey once again. "The airsoft game starts at 8, doesn't it?" Roxas gave him a lazy-eyed glare, that said the words 'You're stupid'.

"Dinner is at 6, you nimrod." Axel sighed, his eyes taking on a hurt look. Roxas could see, however, how fake it was.

"Such harming words, Roxy. They're almost offending. Regardless, I've got my dinner right in front of me." Roxas' eyes turned to daggars, aimed right at his red-headed friend.

"I'm seriously not gonna allow you to do anything to me, Axel," he growled, his legs raise, his knees bent back, ready to kick Axel off the bed if he dare advance further.

"Geez, you're no fun." Axel finally sighed, but remained leaned against the irritated Roxas.

"I'm keeping my abstinence," Roxas replied, his voice almost whining.

"Oh, screw your abstinence, Roxas, you're a guy!" Roxas' face flushed briefly at the statement, but he still kept his ground.

"That's the point I'm trying to make here, Axel! I'm a guy! You're a guy, too! What's wrong with this _picture_!?" At last, Axel leaned back a bit, sitting on his knees, his pointy red hair brushing the bottom of the second bunk above them.

"C'mon, Roxas, you don't even know what it's like!" he frowned, and Roxas could now see that he was officially over the joking mood. He stole the advantage to sit up a bit.

"No, I don't." he replied honestly, looking the taller boy straight in the eye. "Now, could we please go to dinner now, before we're late?" Axel made no intention to move, even when Roxas could see the faintest sign of him smiling crookedly.

"I'll tell you what," he spoke, almost quietly. "Let me kiss you, and we'll go to dinner." Roxas didn't respond for a moment. He simply stared at Axel, his face unreadable. Finally he gritted his teeth.

"Stop saying such stupid things! Why do you want to kiss me!?" Axel clutched the boy's chin, eyes not yet hurt, but on the verge of hurt. Roxas was about to retort, until he heard the small sound of a bell. The dinner bell. No odds were in his favor. He had very few choices. He could already feel the heat enter his cheeks as he spoke.

"Alright, fine..." he muttered, and Axel's face lit up humbly. It would still be awkward, Roxas could almost feel it, as Axel's grip on his chin tightened oh so slightly, and the boy's eyes lidded slightly. Hesitantly, he touched their lips together. It wasn't quite a kiss, but to Roxas, it sure as hell felt like one. The last kiss he could actually remember was the one he and Namine shared together when they were love puppies in the 3rd grade. That was a long time ago. This kiss was more fiery, despite the fact that Axel always related himself to fire. Roxas wasn't sure if he enjoyed it. Surprisingly enough, Axel was the one to break the kiss. It was if the kiss had cured all of his dirty problems. He backed himself off of Roxas and adjusted his clothing.

"See? That wasn't so bad, not was it?" he said, smilling almost in pride at Roxas when his red face curled angrily.

"C-Could we just go to dinner, before we get in trouble?" He slid off the bed eagerly, and silently wiped his lips, opening the door and heading outside, hearing Axel follow close behind, as if nothing in the world had just happened.

BrEaK

Riku was shot an apologetic expression as he examined the full tables in front of him. One table seated Roxas, Axel, Hayner and Pence, while the other held Demyx, Zexion, Cloud and Leon. The second table's inhabitants surprised him more than the first table's did, but it didn't matter. He had nowhere to sit. He accepted the apologies coming from the other tables with a light shrug, and began to look around for a spare seat.

"Hey, Riku!" Riku turned to see Sora's gloved hand waving him toward a three-fourths empty table. He took a seat across from him, his face confused.

"Why are you sitting over here, by yourself?" he asked. Sora almost smirked, shrugging.

"I guess no-one likes me. No, I just came late, too, and all of the good seats were taken. I was gonna save you a seat with Cloud and Leon, but Demyx brough over Zexion, and well, you know."

"Regardless, I guess it doesn't matter. There will be other opportunities to sit with them. Anyway, do you know what we're having?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it smells awesome. Or is that you, perhaps?" Riku agreed, the air was rich with the smell of freshly baked bread, and other stove-cooked assortments. He couldn't quite make out what anything was, though. Then his mind caught and processed the second part of the statement. He eyed Sora lightly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the last part."

"I said, maybe it's you that smells so good," Sora responded, a calm expression glazed over his face. Riku was caught off guard by the comment, but, having knit his brows and frowned over the statement for a second, as if the it were a question that he was trying very hard to answer, he caught Sora's gaze.

"Are you complimenting me?" he asked, innocently enough. Sora's lips curled at the edges into a goofy smirk.

"Why wouldn't I be?" was the comeback, almost smooth like honey, even for Sora. Riku fought the slight urge to laugh, and leaned back.

"Well, thank you." Almost as if on cue, a rich-haired girl in a black swimsuit cover and shorts took a seat next to Sora.

"Good evening, Kairi," said Riku, nonchalant. Kairi returned the gesture with a cute smile. He glanced at Sora, which made her want to laugh as well.

"What's with you?" she teased, as if to sway Sora, but the spikey-haired boy showed no sign of affection. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You look weird. Are you and Riku trying to pull something? It's like you're hiding something." Sora shrugged and stole a glance at Riku.

"What's wrong with two lovers waiting on their meal?" Kairi rolled her eyes, and dropped Sora with a simple, "Queer."

"Anyway, Riku, you ran away earlier, and I don't know why, but there's something I was wanting to ask you about."

Riku leaned forward against the table a bit, as if he were about to confide, and sighed shortly. "Kairi, you can take this however you like, but no." Kairi blinked, and hesitated.

". . .No, what?"

"Just, no," said Riku, shaking his head. "If you want me to emphasize the 'no', or anything to get you to understand, I don't care. My answer is no." Kairi didn't move. Her expression was torn between that of shock, and simply that she hadn't let the words said to her sink in quite yet. The meals had been taken out to the tables and placed for all of the students by the time Kairi had some actual response for anything. He finally leaned back, her head bowed slightly, as if she had just heard that her pet had died, and tried to make words, but none would come. Finally, as Sora and Riku were beginning to grab rolls from a basket laid on the table, she raised her head and gave Riku a fleeting smile.

"I see," he said softly. "I understand. . ." Riku flashed her a charming smile, so glad to have heard her speak, the expression read.

"I'm so glad that you do, Kairi," he said heartily. With that Kairi stood from the table silently, and very awkwardly left to find Namine. When she was out of earshot, Sora gave his companion a look.

"Dude, that was cold!"

"I have the right to choose whomever I like as a lover, _lover_," he responded, as if he were correcting Sora. At the word, Sora cringed.

"It's still me, isn't it?" he dared ask. Rikue simply nodded, and Sora frowned, having lost his appetite, and placed his half-eaten roll on his plate in sudden lack of taste.

"I knew that you were trying to fend me off just a moment ago with that silly 'you smell good' nonsense. What do you take me for, and idiot, like Axel? I must admit, though, it's cute. It makes me think that you care." Riku chuckled, and reached for the butter, while Sora sat in silent horror, having given his companion the look of 'Oh my GOD, are you SERIOUS!?'

(Well, now, wasn't that lovely? I found it a bit harsh and heartless of Riku to have settled Kairi that way, in front of Sora, at dinner, not even giving her a chance to speak. Had someone done that to me, I would have raised HELL upon their unfortunate soul. Luckily, Riku was faced with Kairi, not me. Anyway, I'm about to hit another writer's block, until I figure out what I'm going to do next. . .oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Nevermind, I've got my idea. Stay tuned, and you'll see it!)


	10. Airsoft Accident

(Note: I hate my internet. That's all I have to say to you right now.)

Cloud shifted his grip on the Airsoft gun gingerly, as if it were a newborn baby. His teammates, Roxas and Axel, eyed him a bit oddly. When Cloud noticed this, he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Hey, you two carry around an over sized key, and a couple of rings," he spat. "I'm use to weilding something a bit. . .oh, I don't know. . ." he swung his arms in a wide arch in front of him, as if he were trying to slice his teammates through the middle, ". . .bigger?" Axel tilted his head, his fine brows knit, his mouth open slightly in an 'o'.

"What's your point, Head-In-The-Clouds?" Cloud rolled his eyes at the name. Axel gripped the bottom half of his gun, cocked, and pulled the trigger. Cloud intended a shot to the face, but instead got a shot in the arm. Regardless of the change of aim, it stung. He clutched lightly at his slight wound, mouthing 'ow. . .' in frustration.

"You _pussy_, that didn't _hurt_," retorted Axel, his lips curling down into a frown.

"Hey!" came a voice from across the small, wooded land behind the diner hall that the boys had chosen as an airsoft field. The three boys turned to see Leon, Sora and Riku approaching them. Leon had his gun by his side, signifying that he wasn't going to attack them. "Don't waste my bee bee's on your own teammate, Axel."

"Yes, _sir_, Lieutenant," replied Axel, flicking a sarcastic salute. Leon ignored it.

"Alright, does everyone still remember the rules?" Everyone, including the usually oblivious Sora, grinned lightly.

"Ten hits, you're out--"

"The barbed wire fence--"

"You can hit anywhere but the--"

"--is the boundary on the--"

"--balls."

"--far right while the--"

"Oh yeah, and--"

"--beginning of the tennis--"

"--no-one can use--"

"--court is the boundary--"

"--a fallen teammate's gun."

"--on the far left. . ."

Leon stared vacantly at his opposing team and teammates. Axel swayed his head to the side and shrugged loosely.

"Well, eyes and balls. . .heh. . .eyeballs."

Rolling his eyes, Leon tapped his gun against his ankle. "Sounds about right to me. . .alright, you have five mississippi-seconds to get to your side of the field, on my mark. Oh yeah. . .and Cloud?" Cloud raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. "Don't complain about your gun. It took Sora, Roxas and I a lot of effort to bring these extra ones, and they're about the size of a shotgun, so be thankful we didn't bring the pistol sized guns." Suppressing a teasing grin at the flash of a glare that passed over Clouds eyes, he took a deep breath, and turned on his heels. "Go!"

Immediately, everyone followed suit, making for their side of the woods, adrenaline already beginning to pump through their veins. Cloud wasn't quite quick enough to get behind a tree, and as Leon counted to five-mississippi, he brought up his gun, aimed masterly, and pulled the trigger, the shot hitting Cloud in the back of the head. Cloud rubbed the spot, as he slipped behind a tree, gritting his teeth in anger for having probably been the first one to have gotten hit. He heard snickering to his left, and turned his head to find who it was. Though it was dark outside, he could still make out the similar-to-his spikes lodged into the boy's head, twitching as he laughed.

"Sora, what are you doing here? This isn't your side." Sora's laughter died shortly. He looked to Cloud, then to the other side of the field, then back again. Both stood still waiting to see how the other would react. Cloud gripped his gun by his side defensively, tempted to use the play weapon as a sword, and bash his friend's head open. But what good would that do him? Both boys turned their gun toward each other, and began open fire, pulling their trigger and cocking blindly, being hit by bee bee's.

"Hey, what's going on?" came Roxas' voice, revealing himself from behind a tree next to Cloud and seeing who he was shooting at. He rolled his eyes as he recognized Sora's figure, not even holding up his gun. "You idiot, what are you doing on your opposing team's side?" Sora dared not open his eyes, for fear of being shot in them. But he recognized his brother's voice.

"N-Never mind that!" he mustered between the process of cocking and shooting. "Help me out!"

"I'd be glad to help you out, if only you were on the same team as me."

"Hey, what's going on over there!?" came Leon's voice, approaching the three, gun in hand. Roxas raised his own gun, and shot, to which Leon returned fire.

Eventually, after being hit several times by bee bee's, Cloud and Sora ran out of ammo, and watched in amusement as Roxas and Leon met the same fate as themselves. Leon's lips curled down as he saw Riku come up behind him, his eyes examining the wooded floor, sprinkled with glow-in-the dark bee bee's.

"I think you four are out. . ." he observed calmly. "How fortunate for me. And I didn't even have to lift a finger. I guess I win this game." Roxas knit his brows, his eyes glancing over everyone present.

"Not quite. . .where's Axel?" At the mention of the question, everyone's eyes began to look around for the red-head. "Axel!!" called Roxas. "If you can hear me, answer! The game's over."

As if on cue, Roxas' call was replied by a scream, not too far away. The five boys listened. The scream was repeated, a bit more frantically than the last, followed by a bowelly snarl. It sounded like a wild animal.

"C'mon!" Roxas shouted, Keyblade appearing in his hands, running as fast as his legs would carry him through the leaves and dirt. The rest followed close behind, Sora and Riku's Keyblades appearing in their hands as well.

It took no time at all to find Axel, and what he was screaming about. The six boys were greeted by two sets of white-hot, souless eyes plastered into black-as-hell bodies, logo on their bellies.

"Bears. . .?" Roxas mused aloud. His statement recieved a nervous chuckle from the red porcupine near him.

"Well. . .that's what I _thought_ they were when I first saw them," Axel twirled one of his weapons as they appeared in his slender hands with a thin stream of fire. "They're more than bears. They're Heartless." Sora's head cocked to the side as he watched the bears' white eyes teeter back and forth, keeping his focus strong, refusing to be shaken by the souless gaze.

"Never seen Heartless like these before," he inquired, poising himself as one of the Heartless' gaze came to him.

"Neither have I," replied Roxas, following suit, "but they can't stay. We have to destroy them."

"Right behind you," called Axel, his grip becoming more firm on his chakrams. He glanced over his shoulders. "Cloud, Leon, back up. These guys don't look too happy." The two backed away from the clearing reluctantly, cursing themselves for not being prepared for battle. One of the Heartless reared onto two legs as Sora charged at it. Dodging it as it's upper torso came crashing back to earth, making the ground rumble, Sora side-swiped the beast with his keyblade. Like the effects of ricochet, the keyblade bounced back, backlash hitting him like a blow.

"These guys are tough!" he called to the other three in battle, hopping backward as the Heartless swung at him with massive paws.

"I've noticed," replied Roxas. "Riku, trying hitting one of them head-on. Your keyblade has a point." Flashing a glance in Roxas' direction, he nodded, gripping his keyblade tightly, and charging at Sora's Heartless as it reared up again, it's dark, tattooed underbelly exposed. The keyblade sank into the Heartless' body, and the beast unleashed a great roar. In a rage, it swiped madly at Riku. His movements weren't quite fast enough, and he was hit in the side of the face, send flying, and landed unconscious, yards away, to which Leon and Cloud rushed to his aid. The injured Heartless looked daggers at his remaining opponents, and prepared himself to charge.

"We need to kill these things, fast!" Roxas groaned, and called over his shoulder. "Axel, do something!"

Axel beamed at Roxas' words, despite the heat of battle, and stepped in front of the other two. "Stand back, boys, I've got this." His neck twitching to the side as he popped his neck, Axel released his weapons, allowing the element in his body to manipulate them. He could feel the fire move from within him to the chakrams. The weapons encircled him rapidly, forming a bright red ring around him as the chakrams began to ignite into fire. Faster than Sora and Roxas could blink, the fire spread from Axel, and consumed the two Heartless in a fiery blanket, leaving them to rear onto their hind legs, then fall the the ground, roaring madly. When the bears ceased to move, Axel raised a hand casually, and snapped. In an instant, the fire was gone again, leaving no trace of having been there in the first place, except on the charred bears.

"Well. . ." Sora noted, cautiously approaching one of the bears, and poking it with the head of his Keyblade, "That was fast. . ." Axel shrugged, as if the feat had cost him no energy.

"It usually doesn't. My fire burns my enemies from the outside and the inside. They're dead. . ."

"Enough talk of the Heartless," said Roxas, urgently, seeing Leon and Cloud readily picking up the limp Riku. "We need to get Riku to the cabins, and get rid of these creatures."

"Shouldn't we take him to the nurse's cabin?" asked Sora.

"We'd get in major trouble if anyone found out that we were in the wilderness here," said Leon, hoisting Riku's arm over his shoulders. "Besides, he'll probably only have a concussion. That's nothing to worry about, as long as he doesn't go outside the cabin for a while."

(Note - Sorry about the long pause. I hope this chapter was detailed enough. I know that it's longer than my usual ones, so the critics out there who like longer stuff, here you go. :3 As for what's gonna happen next, it's a prototype plot line, and it's between my laptop and I, so I'm not telling anything. Stay tuned, review as you go, and we'll both be happy campers, I promise.)


End file.
